


Rainy days

by Stuff03



Series: Little gem and his papa wolfy [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Age Regression, Artist Derek, Cute Stiles, Daddy!Derek, Derek is a big old worrywolf, Fluff, Little!stiels, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Stiles, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Worried Derek, stiels is 3 or 4 when he regresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff03/pseuds/Stuff03
Summary: Little gem loves to play in the rain, but his wolfy doesn’t let him go outside when it’s raining((Sorry I totally suck at summaries))
Relationships: Derek/Stiles, scott/isaac
Series: Little gem and his papa wolfy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> I added the sick tag on the other fic but i didn’t do anything with it so I’m doing that here.  
> Oh and thank you by the way for reading lol  
> So I’m gunna say this here and it going to be the only time I ever say...I’ve never actually watched teen wolf I just really like stiles and Derek together and Stiles being a little,so im sorry,I’m probably gonna write some about Derek and stiles without age regression just them being cute and couply, oh and maybe some mpreg, I freakin love mpreg stiles there not enough of it lol anyways sorry I’ll jus shut up now and leave...so um bye!

The sky had been clear a couple minutes ago but now it was filled up with big dark storm clouds just waiting to burst and drench everything in sight, stiles was so excited he was bouncing everywhere  
“Hey Hey wolfy look” he pointed to the window excitedly and bounced in place “it’s gunna wain” 

“Not now stiles” he was busy painting for a commission he got and it needed to be sent by the end of the week 

He looked up at derek uncertainly “a-am I in twouble?” His voice was so quiet that if Derek didn’t have werewolf hearing he wouldn’t have been able to hear it 

“What! No,nononono little gem” he stopped painting to look at stiles “why would you ask that pup?”  
“W-well you nevew call me that unless I’m in twable” he sniffled a little and looked down at his feet “I-I’m sowy for anything I did”  
“Call you what baby?” Derek thought back to a couple seconds before stiels asked if he was in trouble “oh, no, my little gem you aren’t in trouble I was just distracted I’m sorry” he scooped stiles up and started to tickle him  
Stiles started to giggle loudly “stop!” he wiggled trying to get away from Derek “wooolfy, stooop, you makin my tummy huwt” he started to push Derek hands away to try and get free, though he was still giggling uncontrollably  
“Ok, ok, little gem” he smiled softly and just hugged him tightly then set him down “I still have to finish this and then I’ll play with you, Hey you could even paint something of your own while I finish up, how does that sound?”  
Stiles squealed with delight, going outside to play in the rain momentarily forgotten by the little who wanted to paint with his wolfy papa  
“YES!YES!YES!” He ran to go get his sketchbook that Derek had gotten him so stiles could draw whenever Derek was painting or planning out what his next piece would be,

Derek smiled “oh, wait let me go get your painting shirt so you don’t get your regular clothes dirty” he walked into the room and grabbed one of his own shirts that was huge on Stiles, it was grey with lots of paint all over it, the shirt was deemed stiles paint shirt when he accidentally spilled paint all over it trying to help Derek carry paint buckets, obviously he had given him one that was almost gone, but somehow he spilled it all over himself and started crying cause he thought Derek would be furious with him, Derek smiled at the memory of his little gems clumsiness, he walked back out to find stiles drawing something already so that he could paint it whenever Derek came back with the shirt  
“Arms up” Derek instructed stiles before pulling it over his head and arms “what do we say little gem?”  
Stiles looked up at him confused for a couple of seconds “oh, thank you wolfy!” He smiled up at him then started to draw again  
Derek placed crayola watercolors next to him and a cup of water in front of his sketchbook so he wouldn’t accidentally hit it or do something to make it fall.

After a couple minutes stiles was done drawing and finally ready to start painting, he started with blue then went on to yellow and black, mixing all the colors on accident but not really caring to much about it, after about an hour later stiles was done and yelled “DONE!!!” He ran over to Derek and held his painting up “wolfy look!!”  
Derek looked at the painting and smiled “that looks really nice pup, let’s go put it in the window so it dries a little faster” he took the painting from stiles and walked over to the window,stiles following like a baby duck, Derek finally noticed that it was raining “huh,didn’t notice that” he scratched his chin  
Stiles looked out the window and remembered why he had started to bother Derek “oh yeah!,wolfy it’s waining can I go outside and play in it?” He looked at Derek with big puppy eyes, pushed his lower lip out and clasped his hands together  
Derek sighed “I’m sorry baby but no”  
“But Whyyyyy?”  
Derek sat the paper down and walked back to his own painting “because I said so”  
“But but why’d you say so?”he tilted his head to the side, which was so not fair because it made him ten times more cuter and almost cracked Derek’s resolve,he shook his head and started to paint again.  
Stiles went to the couch, pouted crossing his arms and glaring a hole in the tv which was turned off, after a couple minutes Derek was immersed in his work, stiles glance at him and decided it would be the perfect time to sneak out so he could play in the rain,he didn’t think of putting on his rain boots or a sweater  
So he tried to be the most quietest he could be but for a 4 year old little that was pretty hard, he kept glancing at Derek who seemed to never notice, once he was out he ran down the stairs excitedly missing a couple of the steps and almost falling several times  
He was finally outside feeling the cold rain on his skin, he started jumping around in every puddle he could see making him soaked from head to toe, he tried to keep the giggles in because he knew Derek would be able to hear him even if it would be a little hard, but he soon gave up and started to giggle and laugh, falling several times making him muddy and wet, but one fall was pretty bad to where he started to cry quietly at first then got louder and louder calling out for his wolfy

Derek got so immersed in his painting that he couldn’t look away for even a second, after a couple more minutes he realized it was quiet almost to quiet, he sat down his paint brush wiped his hand on his jeans and looked around,he couldn’t see stiles so he started looking everywhere, he didn’t think about trying to listen for his heartbeat, he couldn’t find stiles, then he heard it the, little gem crying for his wolfy, Derek ran out the door and down the steps taking three at a time not caring if he fell, he just had to get to his little gem to make sure he was ok, he made it outside and seen the most heart wrenching sight, stiles was sitting on the ground soaked, tears and snot running down his face holding his ankle and wailing, Derek picked him shushing him “hey shh it’s gonna be ok” he started to walk inside while taking stiles’ pain but stiles kept crying, he went into the loft and sat stiles down not caring that it was soaking his couch, stiles started to shiver, his teeth chattering “I’m gonna go start bath for you ok” he went to leave but stiles started to cry again in earnest “IM SOWY PAPA I-I JUS WANTED TO PLAY IN THE WAIN, DON LEAVE ME PLEASE” he grabbed Derek’s hand before he could get out of stiles reach and wouldn’t let go  
Derek looked at him in disbelief “Hey no I’m not going anywhere alright” he picked stiles up “but you do need a bath to get all warm, after the path I’ll put you in your favorite footie pajamas that have the wolf ears and tail, how does that sound?”he rubbed stiles back and started to hum  
Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and put his thumb in his mouth “mm”  
“I’m gunna take that as a yes” he got stiles clothes ready for when he was out out the bath then grabbed a towel for stiles  
“I’m going to set you on the toilet my little gem so I can start the water” he sat stiles down on the toilet seat and turned the water on, he started to hear little whimpering sounds so he looked at stiles and saw him crying quietly “hey it’s ok I’m right here” he went to stiles,he then rubbed stiles arms to warm him up a little “I’m going to undress you now stiles, is that ok?” Stiles still had his thumb in his mouth and just grunted  
“Ok” he started to take stiles clothes off until he was naked then tested the water to see if it was the right temperature, it was, so he picked stiles up and sat him in the tub then turned the water off , Derek started getting water and pouring it on stiles “almost done little gem” Derek noticed stiles was younger than he usually was by the way stiles kept his thumb in his mouth and grunted out reply’s “I’m almost don baby just a couple more seconds” he started washing stiles hair and body, he was done a couple minutes later and dried stiles of then changed him into a diaper and his wolfy pajamas “all right all done” he sat laid stiles down on the couch “I’m going to go make you a bottle just wait here,ok” all stiles did was grunt  
Derek made stiles half a bottle, he picked stiles up and moved his thumb away from his mouth, he latched on immediately,his eyes started to droop and soon after his bottle was done fell asleep  
Derek sighed and laid down on the couch with stiles towards the cushions so he wouldn’t fall of, Derek watched stiles until he fell asleep too.

[•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•] [•]  
~A couple hours later~

Stiles woke up first to a soiled diaper, he started crying,shaking his wolfy papa to get him to wake up  
Derek woke up a little startled, he looked at stiles worried “what’s wrong my little gem?”  
His nose started to drip snot “I icky!” he continued to cry  
“Ok” he picked stiles up and went into the room to chance stiles “there all better” he smiled reassuringly at stiles He stopped crying but his nose was still dripping snot out and he was hiccuping “The pack will be here in a little bit what do you wanna do till then, my little gem?” Stiles made grabby hand at Derek He smiled and picked him up, stiles wrapped his arms around derek, he pushed his face into Derek’s neck and started to nuzzle it “Ew buddy your getting snot all over my neck” Stiles stopped and pulled away looking down,his lower lip started trembling and his eyes filling up with Unshed tears “hey what happened?whats wrong” Derek used his finger tilt stiles head up so he would look at Derek “You” he sniffled a little “you think i icky” the tears started to fall “He no baby I don’t think your icky I just don’t like snot on my neck” he grabbed toilet paper cause that’s all they had that would be soft enough to wipe stiles’ nose Stiles pulled away scrunching his face up “no I don wanna” he pushed Derek’s hand away “Come on buddy it’ll make you feel better” Stiles thought about for a couple seconds then finally stopped and let Derek wipe his nose “There all clean now you can lay your head down” and stiles did exactly that nuzzling into Derek’s neck again and sighing contently, Derek went back to the and sat down holding stiles tightly “My little gem you can’t fall asleep, it’s not your bedtime yet” Stiles grumbled loudly but picked his head up and stuck his thumb into his mouth “You sit right here and I’ll be back with some toys ok” he sat stiles down and got up, after a couple minutes he came back with some blocks and a chubaca bear “here you go my sweet little gem” he sat the stuff down on the floor then put stiles next to the toys Derek stared at stiles for a couple minutes noticing stiles wasn’t playing very much just talking to his bear about random stuff he almost asked stiles if there was something wrong but then knocking on the door got his attention, he opened it to see Peter with a little bag of toys for stiles,Derek had sent a text out that stiles was little and would most likely be little for the rest of the day, all the pack said that it was fine and they would all bring something for “the adorable little man” Erica’s words exactly and surprisingly they all agreed to that, they had just found out about stiles being a little a week ago, Derek thought that they might need more time to adjust to it, but he was wrong. Derek let Peter in,Peter walked to stiles who just looked up at him a little confused “Papa who dis?” Derek was stuck on what to say so peter crouched Down So he would be at eye level with stiles“I’m your uncle peter, you can call me whatever you want though” stiles just stared a couple seconds before sneezing all over peters face, stiles and peter stared at each other until stiles started crying “I-I SOWY UNCY PETEW” Peter looked at in surprise before wiping his face off and picking stiles up “it’s ok love, nothing to be sorry for” he rocked stiles until he was calm once more “I brought you some toys” he smiled down at stiles, stiles just stared up at him blinking slowly, “Derek I hate to worry you dear nephew but I think stiles may have a fever” Derek looked at stiles a little panicked “what!” Stiles jumped and started to cry again,Peter started walk around while rocking stiles,it didn’t work this time “I wan my papa” he continued to cry then made grabby hands at Derek he rushed over and grabbed stiles taking him gently “hey baby I’m right here, will you call and cancel the pack meeting” then everyone burst through chattering happily “To late nephew” he sighed and told everyone to quiet down while Derek continued to rock stiles and whisper soothing words,stiles lifted his hand and started to rub Derek’s chin looking a little dazed Everyone quieted down quickly when the got the story from peter, they all looked worriedly over at stiles Scott walked over “he buddy how you feeling?,would you like to watch a movie and cuddle with all of us” he pointed to the group who had been whispering Stiles looked up at him and nodded a little,Derek smiled “here hold him for a sec so I can go grab pillows a blankets” he gently handed stiles over to Scott who had smiled down at him and cooed quietly until stiles started crying again “Papa!!!” He started wiggling around so he could see where Derek went Derek tried to hurry he brought tons of blankets and pillows and just threw them wherever to get back to stile “I’m here, right here” he took stiles back then started bouncing him slightly “I’m sorry I don’t know what I did” he bit his lip and looked like someone had just ran over his dog,Isaac came scurrying over so he could comfort Scott, he hugged him then and kissed his cheek lightly Derek sighed “you didn’t do anything, when stiles gets sick he gets super clingy, will someone set the tv up so we can watch a movie” he watched as everyone jumped on it and got everything ready from the tv to getting food sent over and soup for stiles “thank you” he whispered when he noticed the stiles was a sleep “turn the volume down so it doesn’t wake him” whoever had the remote did so and they watched a Disney movie for stiles but he wasn’t even awake, until there was a loud bang on the door, he had woken up scared from the noise as started crying clutching to Derek like his life depended on it,Derek jus shushed and soothes him telling him that everything was ok, Jackson swung the door open and glared at the delivery guy, he paid him and got the food quickly every second hating the delivery guys guts for waking stiles up. Derek didn’t let stiles fall back to sleep until he had some soup, stiles was a grouch and refusing to eat until he saw the face on Derek, looking worried and sad “why papa look sad?” Derek just smiled down at him “I’m not sad baby just...thinking” he kissed stiles forehead then let him start to fall back to sleep “you just rest ok so you’ll fell better later and you can play with the pack” Stiles tried to smile up at him but he was to tired “o...o...k” he fell asleep again but a couple minutes later he woke up to his tummy hurting super bad “papa I don’t.....bleegh” he threw up all over the couch himself and Derek, he started crying hard “i icky,i icky,iiiiccky” he cried loudly Derek sighed then stood up “it’s ok little gem,shhh it’s ok”he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, pulled bother there clothes of this time so he could clean them at the same time “can someone bring me and stiles a towel” he didn’t yell cause he knew the pack could hear him after a couple two towels were handed through the crack of the door, he didn’t want anyone seeing stiles naked,he would hurt someone if he knew they seen anything, he dried both them off then wrapped the towel around himself then stiels and lead stiles to the room to change, they came out after that and found the couch scrubbed clean “shut the movie off let’s just go to sleep” he pulled stiles down to lay next to him, pulling him into his side just to make sure stiles was ok and everyone followed Derek’s lead laying down touching stiles. Stiles fell asleep pretty quickly he felt a little better after throwing up but he still felts so sleepy and sluggish, so he went to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to end it so that’s all for now I’ll probably upload something Monday or something idk anyways, if you want to read something specific like um stiles and Derek go to an amusement park or stiles gets lost while he playing out in the reserve or something like that let me know and I’ll probably write it, I know it’s not like a lot of Scott/Isaac but I wanted to focus more on stiles being sick and Derek trying his best to take care of him I think I failed at that but I still kinda like the story, oh and I was seeing if it sounded ok for Derek to call stiles baby and pup, and for stiles to call Derek papa, did it sound weird or was it ok? And what about peter was calling him uncle peter ok?
> 
> Leave a kudos if want me to make more fics like this and possibly some about Isaac and Scott


End file.
